


Writing's On The Wall

by Kivan



Series: From the Fires [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Lack of Communication, M'gann figures it out, M/M, Mild Gore, No One Wants To Tell Kon Anything, Stitches, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivan/pseuds/Kivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's driving him nuts.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing's On The Wall

"Our family is not of blood," Cas says, in that same soft but demanding tone Kon has only ever heard her use, "But I believe that may make our bonds stronger."

Kon watches for a moment as M'gaan looks at Cas and Cas looks back. M'gaan's hands don't move from where they bracket Jason's head, monitoring his vitals and probably watching his subconscious thoughts. Tim continues to stitch the long gash along Jason's right side, not seeming to have anything to say about his sister's sudden declaration.

Not for the first time in the days since Dick brought Jason here, Kon feels like he intruding, or missing something. It's like there's a joke written on the walls of the tower that for some reason he just can't read.

It's driving him nuts.

Jason had woken up the night before, and after a week of just sleeping that should have made them all happy. But the first thing he did, upon waking, was pull out his IV, rip and break the heart monitor cables and then land a sharp right cross agains Batgirl's cheek. Nightwing landed a sedative dart in his neck and a swift punch to his gut to put him back out.

Cas arrived back from China hours later.

Kon had been eating dinner and though Dick said it was fine, Kon felt like he'd let them down.

The stitches that Tim had done when Jason arrived were ripped in the fight, the IV administering fluids and a stronger sedative was now reaffixed to Jason's left arm. The bloodwork Tim had pulled was a distant hum in the background of the room. Tim had called someone to deliver new cabled for the heart monitor, but for now M'gaan wouldn't be going far.

"It's not my place to judge any family structure," M'gaan tries to joke, "Mine usually ate their lessers. That's a pretty high standard to beat, in terms of things to be judged for." Kon doesn't stop a chuckle from bubbling out. "Besides," M'gaan continues, not even glancing his way, "Your family is much happier together than any part ever was by itself."

Kon watches Tim's hands pause, needle halfway pulled through Jason's skin, gloved fingers tense against the shiny metal of the clamps. Cas doesn't respond for a long moment, but then the very end of her lips tilts up just barely- it's the largest smile Kon has ever seen from her- and she hums in agreement.

"Yes, they are."


End file.
